


Beautiful

by weeping_cloud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Blood, Sad, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_cloud/pseuds/weeping_cloud
Summary: In which Lukas doesn't think he matters, and Matthias can't live without him.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Beautiful

Lukas looks so lovely, laid out beneath the willow tree. His lapis eyes are closed, his long eyelashes brushing his pale cheeks. A constellation of light freckles speckles the bridge of his nose. His hair is pale gold, shining in the sun rays. His face is melancholic and somber like usual, but even that is beautiful. 

Matthias sits down in the grass next to Lukas and gently cups his face in his calloused palms. Lukas doesn't push him away, because he can't; he can't do anything now. Not since he put that bullet through his brain. That is the only thing about him that isn't beautiful, the blood--the blood that is pooling on the ground, the blood that is now covering Matthias' hand. 

Matthias can't bear to read the note. He folds it up and puts it in his pocket and just holds Lukas close, hoping Lukas can hear him when he whispers how beautiful he is, how appreciated he is, and how loved he is. 

_Was_. 

Matthias lays next to Lukas in the grass soon enough. That day, they both paint the grass red. 


End file.
